


Oh How the Hero Falls: Remix

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: How a Hero Falls [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Callie Fred George & Lee gunna be the new generation of the marauders, F/F, F/M, Fred George and Lee are good friends, Gen, Girl Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Dumbles, Multi, Remix, Snake in the Lions den, also Lee's a trans guy, be polite at least tto the fucking goblins, because that's just how I've always seen him, but just wanted to let ya'll know, literally always, not physically obviously but just their magical cores are conjoined, nothings black and white, probably won't come into the story for a while, the twins be magically conjoined, they handle all the finances for fucks sake, they're such good boys love 'em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original: "Oh How the Hero Falls""You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain" or you just get sick and tired of letting others dictate your life so you take things into your own hands.





	1. Callie Potter

Callie was woken from her lack luster sleep by the sound of her pig-of-a-cousin stomping down the stairs, and only moments later the banging of her aunt on the cupboard door. “Get up, girl! You have to make breakfast for my precious Dudders, he’s a growing boy after all. Now up!” Callie groaned, _growing boy my arse. That pig doesn’t need anymore food then he’s already getting. Still last thing I want is to get punished again_

* * *

Since Mrs. Fig hadn’t been able to take her, she’d been dragged along by her relatives to the zoo. It wasn’t actually all that bad really, her aunt and uncle had been forced to buy her an ice lolly when they hadn’t been fast enough to leave before the man at the cart could ask her what she wanted; she’d even been given Dudley’s ice cream after he complained about it not having enough of the desert. But the best part of the day, in Callie’s opinion, was the reptile house; the snakes there had a lot more interesting things to say then the people that surrounded her.

Unfortunately good things rarely happen to her, and even more rare are the ones that last. Her pig cousin and his friend had seen her talking to the snakes and decided she had to, try to make her at least, have the reptiles do some sort of show for them. Well the bastards certainly got their ‘show’ and her scaly friends got their freedom, she hoped at least some of them wouldn’t get caught to. Still the masses didn’t appreciate them as much and there was a mad dash to the exits.

Getting back to number four, Callie did her best to keep her face neutral as her uncle beat her with his belt, no way was she going to let him get the reaction he wanted, before he threw her in her cupboard.

* * *

First opportunity to ditch the half giant, Callie took. She was going to explore this wizarding world on her own damn terms, but before she could do anything she’d need money; so to that Gringotts place first. Hagrid had said her parents had money, and since they were dead Callie could only reason that now that money was hers. _Excellent! Money means no more Dursley’s._

“Excuse me, Mr. Goblin sir. My names, Callie Lily Potter and I’d like to see my vaults please. Thank you.” It paid to be nice to those who handled your finances, and the fact that the goblin teller looked so surprised at her politeness only further cemented in her mind that wizards were really, really stupid.

“Key.”

“Err… I don’t have it, I think that half giant fellow-what was his name again… Oh! Right, Hagrid. I think he had it, but I ditched him when I got the chance.”

“Proof of identity.”

 _Reasonable._ Callie lifted her bangs to show the teller her scar, “will this do?”

The goblin gave a curt nod and she let her bangs fall back in place. “Follow me Miss Potter.”

* * *

Callie sat thinking, she didn’t like that this Dumbles-whatever-guy had been essentially stealing from _her_ vaults. But when she thought about it, it seemed best to let him continue thinking he had everything all under control. She wasn’t going to back to her _relatives_ though, not ever; and the only way to do that was to accept the titles thus emancipating herself the easy way. The nice goblin manager-Ragnok-even said there was a way to keep it quiet.

“Yes. I think that’s best, there’s no way in hell I’m gunna go back to the Dursleys...and I think it be better if only those strictly needed to be in the know, know.” Ragnok nodded accepting her reasoning, passing her the two lord rings and one heiress ring.

 


	2. Introducing the Twins (& also Lee)

“You’re those twins from before. Is it alright if I sit here? I think you’re probably the first wizards I’ve met that actually have a brain.”

“Thank-”

“-You, we-”

“-Guess. We’re Fred-”

“-And George!”

“And I’m Lee, don’t mind them they always talk like that. Go ahead and sit.”

“I’m Callie,” she said in her best charming tone. “Pleasure to meet you.”

* * *

It was some time later, after she was really starting to like these three; they were actually funny and were genuinely nice, even if George and Fred kept trying to trick into thinking they were each other. That the door of the compartment suddenly slammed open.

“There’s a rumor that Callie Potter’s in this compartment? Is it true?” A blond boy drawled looking over the three third years and one first year.

“No.” Callie lied, smoothly. “Now leave.” The blond kid looked taken aback to be spoken to so bluntly as that, not that she cared any. He was annoying and reminded her far to much of her pig of a cousin.

After he left she turned to her three new...friends, “who was that?”

“A Malfoy I’d assume.” “Right gits they are, really.” The twins answered.

  
  



	3. An Argument with a Hat and Interesting Revilations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note first: Fred & George were actually incredibablly integral to plot of Harry Potter because they were the ones that were the primary source of moral upkeep. Weasley Wizard Wheezes should've been declared a national UK wizarding world monument for that shit and Fred & George deserve like 3 Order of Merlin's first class

“Interesting. Very interesting.” Whispered the hat into Callie’s ear.

_Gryffindor. Put me in Gryffindor, that’s what they expect. What they want._

“Intelligent yes, Ravenclaw would suit you quite well. You’re loyal to those how earn your trust. Quite cunning as well, Salazar would have certainly liked you very much.”

_Gryffindor damnit! Put me in bloody Gryffindor already!_

“Are you certain? Slytherin would make you great.”

_No it wouldn’t. It would just pit practically everyone against me, those idiots think every Slytherin is evil. The last thing I need is for people to think I’m evil._

“You change that, you know.”

_Gryffindor suits my needs much better, besides I’ve friends there already. I like them._

“Aw yes the Weasley twins and Jordan.”

_Yes. Now sort me in Gryffindor already._

“Your just as stubborn as your parents, if not even more so. Very well…” The hat whispered, finally having been worn down. “Must be, GRYFFINDOR!”

 _Thank you._ Callie said to the hat before galivating off to sit next to Lee, rolling her eyes at Fred and George as they chanted ‘we got potter! We got potter!’ for several more moments before the professors forced them to sit back down; also when Callie gave kicked them each in the shin, just hard enough to get her point across. Such attention wasn’t what she wanted, that’s the whole reason why she’d insisted on the hat placing her in Gryffindor in the first place. Slytherin maybe where she belonged, but she’d attract to much unwanted attention there.

* * *

Callie avoided most of her housemates, growing up with the Dursleys’ had taught her to always be observant and careful; also that adults, and thus authority figures, were primarily useless. They never listened and always just assumed the kid was making it all up for attention. Maybe sometimes there was the rare adult that actually tried to help, like Mrs. Fig, but those were the kind of adults that were encountered once in a blue moon. Still, probably the only good thing that her relatives had actually done for her was that people were cruel and out only for themselves. She had told the hat that George, Fred, and Lee were her friends, but that wasn’t entirely true; they were possible friends, she liked them well enough however, she didn’t yet know if they could be trusted. She’d just have to wait and see how things played out.

In her years dorm there were three other girls, plus herself: Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Hermione Granger. Brown and Patil seemed to be just like every other girl she’d encountered thus they were of little interest to her; Granger was another story, the bushy haired bookworm was intelligent and that made her useful. But regardless it was late meaning there was little she could actually do.

  
  



	4. Snape

“Aw yes, Miss Potter. Our newest...celebrity” Snape drawled. Callie kept her face blank, he obviously wanted some sort of reaction from her and there was no way she was going to give him want he wanted. For a brief moment Snape continued to sneer at her, before continuing with the roll call and as he finished he glanced around the room with cold, black eyes; his gaze lingering on Callie for just a couple seconds longer, something that would go unnoticed by most. “You are here to learn the subtle science, exact art of potion-making.” He had the gift of keeping an entire room of people in utter silence, Callie could give him that heck she’d say she almost respected him for it; but the disdain she’d seen in his eyes when he’d looked at her stop that in its tracks. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you, I’m sure, will hardly believe this magic. I don’t expect you to understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with it’s shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…”  _ Bewitching minds? Ensnaring the sense? I like this class already.  _ “I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. That is if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach.”  _ Okay then tell me how to do those things instead of making stupid speeches. _ “Potter!” Snape suddenly snapped, startling Callie from her thoughts. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of  wormwood?”

“Draught of death,  _ sir _ .” Callie said not willing to back down from her professors unspoken staring context.

Snape stared her down, “correct.” He said though Callie detected a slight sense of anger of her correct answer as if he was hoping she’d get it wrong. “And where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

“Stomach of a goat,  _ sir _ .” She answered again. He was trying to scare her, wanted her to be afraid of him; such a shame, for him at least, that she wasn’t going to so easily cowed unlike some of her classmates.

* * *

“So how was our-”

“-Favorite firsties-”

“-First class with the dungeon bat?” The twins practically sang in their usually way, each throwing an arm over her shoulders. She stiffened slightly, but didn’t move away; still this didn’t go unnoticed my any of the three older boys.

“A right git,” Lee said. “Especially to us Gryffindors.”

“I got the feeling that his...dislike of me was deeper than just my House.”

“I don’t know about that,” Lee shrugged. “But just know you’re not alone he hates all Gryffindors. And I’d be willing to bet he hates these two copycats the most.” Lee grinned elbowing his prankster friends in the side; his grin got wider when he got a laugh out of Callie.


	5. Some Different Perspectives

Most people looked at Fred and George and just saw “the twins”, to boil it down they saw the identical looking brothers more as one person in two bodies rather than as two entirely separate (okay scratch that maybe not entirely separate but neither were certain if that theory was correct) individuals. Regardless they were still their own persons, with their own unique personalities even if there was quite a bit of overlap a lot of the time. And so when know one was able to these small differences thus being unable to tell who was who, it hurt them a little bit inside. What was worse was who their own mother would sometimes to tell the difference, and those times hurt a lot worse. So since (hardly) no one bothered to even bothered to tell them apart, they took to causing mischief; so now when people looked at them they saw the “jokester-twins-who-couldn’t-take-anything-seriously” even though that was also blatantly false.

When Fred and George met Lee for the first time on the train as first years, they took an immediate liking to him because he actually put effort into trying to tell them apart. And while it had taken some time, eventually it got to the point were the differences between them were just so glaringly obvious. And it baffled him how others couldn’t see them.

And then there was Callie. Right off the bat she’d determined who was who, there was no opportunity to trick her into thinking Fred was George and George was Fred. She was observant, always watching her surroundings and the people around her; but Fred, Lee, and George could be just as observant. They could see the evidence; who she was way to thin then was healthy, how she’d flinch ever so slightly when people would raise their voices or even just get closer to her. They could see the subtle weary look in her eyes when she looked at them, as if she expected to get stabbed in the back. 

Someone had obviously hurt her, badly. Whoever that person or persons was would be in for a rude awakening as soon as they found out who they were.

 


	6. Gaining Callie's full Trust

Out of the Gryffindor boys in her year it didn’t take long for Callie to start to dislike Ronald Weasley. He really wasn’t all that different from Malfoy, even though he himself didn’t see it that way.    However, because he was in the same house as she was it made him a lot harder to avoid then Malfoy and this made him all the more annoying.

“Wouldn’t drink-”

“-That if-”

“-I were you.” 

“Yeah, someone-”

“-Spiked it-”

“-With some sort of potion.”

Callie looked at them skeptically, “how’d you know that?”

“We experiment a lot.” “Don’t know-”

“-What-”

“-It is though.”

“Just don’t drink it. Here you can have mine instead,” Fred said offering her his pumpkin juice.

The kind gesture caught Callie off guard, what with her not being used to people being nice to her just for the sake of being nice. “I-thank you Fred.” She tucked back into her breakfast, missing the look the twins shared between them.

* * *

“Now dear little-”

“-Ronniekins-”

“-I do believe the-”

“Lady’s made-”

“-It quite clear that she-”

“-Wants you to-”

“-Leave her alone.” Fred and George said cheerily, mischief shining in their eyes, popping up from behind. Callie gave them a small smile of appreciation.

Ron huffed, annoyed. “I just want to be her friend since she doesn’t have any what with her scary them all off with that glare of hers.” Callie glared at him. “See! That glare right there!”

“I have friends.” Callie said icily. “ _Your_ just not one of those friends, and _you_ never will be because I _don’t want_ to be friends with _your sort_.”

“You heard the lady.” The twins sang, hopping over the couch to sit on either side of her. Ron glared at the floor muttering something, as he stomped off in a huff.

* * *

Callie just wanted to finish her potions essay of which she’d manage to rope Hermione, whom she was starting to actually take a liking to, into helping her with. However, she was having a bit of a hard time with that due to a certain blond _pest_ in green and silver.

“Something bothering you, Callie?” Lee said, taking the seat besides her, “last I checked you usually only reserve that look for Ron whenever he’s being particularly extra annoying to you.” Draco pulled a face at being compared to the youngest Weasley, which got a laugh out of Callie; Lee grinned.

With Draco now quietly storming off, Callie smiled. “Thanks Lee. Hermione and I were having a bit of difficulty with our potions essay, think you could help?”

“Sure. George’s is honestly a lot better at potions then Fred or I am, but I’m always down to help a friend.

* * *

Callie snickered along with Lee, enjoying the fruits of their glorious victory over the twins. No one would be getting them mixed up now; not with Fred’s hair dyed a bright obnoxious pink while George’s was an equally bright obnoxious blue. Or maybe some still would, wizards could be some right serious idiots after all. What was even better was that the little prank hadn’t used any magic at all (okay maybe a little), just some semi-permanent muggle hair dye which wouldn’t wear off for about a week. And then there was the fake tattoos Lee had snuck in, that they’d managed to get on the twins foreheads; eventually they’d figure out that they just need to scratch at them a bit to get them off, but for now Callie was snickering happily.


End file.
